Atemu´s warrior girl
by yaleily
Summary: A girl named angel light wants to become a warrior.But then she meets a complete stranger.With gorciuos violet eyes.Will this person make her dream come true or make it worse?Find out.PLEASE read it.It´s pretty good.AXOC
1. Chapter 1

In the southern part of japan deep down into the forest lived a young girl named Angel Light.She went into a school that´s in the middle of the forest so she may become a warrior.She had met many friends named malia, ellie, and her brother mark.But then something might change when she mets a certain someone that may ruin her dreams or maybe not.Let us start at her school where she is learning the bow and arrow.

You were practicing the bow and arrow the one you were worst at.Only your two female friends only knew but you didn´t.You are only better with swords because all you have to do is hold it well, but the arrow is harder.Grand master shun always says "Be the arrow so you may aim corrctly".You hold the arrow one more time but didn´t aim at the target.It only hit the floor.

Master Shun: My dear angel I have told you many times too ...

Angel: I know I know "Be the arrow so you may aim correctly".I know I heard you many times.

Master Shun: But your not becoming the arrow.I guess you´ll be ready when the time is ready (leaves).

Angel: "I guess you will learn whn the time is ready".Yeah right I really want to pass so I can go and start learning to sword fight.

Malia: Oh come on angel it´s easy.

Angel: It´s easy for you tp say.

Ellia: Malia´s right it´s preety easy.

Angle: Yeah, yeah, yeah.Look you guys know I´m better at swords than this.

Malia: Yeah we know.

Just then ellie´s brother, Mark, came into the room.From the looks of it he was doing something because he´s really dirty.

Mark: Hello ladies.

Ellie: Stop being such a gentlemen.And also you look pathedic.

Angel: (Giggles) I think he looks funny.Anyway are you done with my sword?

Mark:Not yet.It just needs some adjust but I beliave it´ll be done by tomorrow.

Angle: Thanks.

Mark: Eh no problem.

Grand master shun: Well mark would you please leave the girls alone so they continue there training?

Mark: Grand master shun.I´m sorry I´ll leave.Bye guys.

Ellie: Were not guys were girls you idiot!

Grand master shun: So may we continue our training?

Ellie, malia, angel: Yes master shun.

And I´ll end it there.Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay last time we left off was when you and your friends were learning the bow and arrow.And then you met ellie´s brother mark right?

Once you finished your training you went home by yourself.Ellie and malia went another wau to go home.When you got home you were greeted by your puppy chuk.He jumped on you and you fell.You laughed at him.You got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.You came to your room and saw chuk on the bed happy.You smiled at him and told him to meet you outside.He did as you said and went outside.You took out your clothes which were a short jean with a light pink shirt.You let your hair down and went outside.You saw chuk playing with some birds.You called his named and said to go meet mark.You walked to the forest and went to marks house.You saw ellie and malia eating.Then you heard a bang.You followed it and it lead you to the back of the house.You saw mark banging on something.You came up to him and said hi to him.

Mark: Oh hey angel, hey chuk.I´m almost done fixing your sword.

Angle: That´s great.I can´t wait to use it.

Mark: Your out of patients I see.

Angle: Just finish it.

Mark: Alright, alright.

You keeped on looking at mark bagging on your sword.You couldnt wait to use it.Then the wind was pushing a piece of paper.You grabbed and read what it says.On the top read "The carnival came to town".You thought about and thought that mark might need a brake so you asked him.

Angle: Hey umm Mark?

Mark: Yeah?

Angel: I think you need a brake from all the work you been doing lately.So I was wondering if you wanted to come to the carnival that that came today.

Mark: Sure let me just get ready.

Angle: Oh and mark?

Mark: Yeah?

Angle: Maybe ellie and malia would like to come with us too.

Mark: (Frowns) Sure.

Angle: Okay.I´ll be on chuk.

You went inside his house with chuk with you and saw papers and books everywhere.You saw malia and ellie who seemed to be looking in the books.

Angle: Hey guys.

They didn´t pay any attention to you.This got you mad.You shouted there names.This time they payed attention to you.You laughed at them from the expressins on there faces.

Angel: Hey guys.

Malia: Oh hi angle.Hi chuk.

Chuk: (Barks happily that goes to malia).

Ellie: Hey.And can I ask you one little question?

Angel: Sure.

Ellie: Why did you yell at use?!?!?!

Angel: Because you guys didn´t pay any attention to me and I was wondering if you guys would like to go to the carnival with me and mark?

Malia: We can´t me and ellie are looking for something in the books.

Angel: Oh okay.I´ll just go with mark.

Just then mark came in wearing a long jean pants, with a white shirt, and ontop of it a black jacket.

Mark: Ready?

Angle: Yeah but it seems ellie and malia aren´t coming.

Mark: Why not?

Malia: Because were looking for something in the books.

Mark: Oh alright.So do you want to go together angle?

Angle: Sure.Bye guys! Come on chuk.

Ellie and malia: Bye!

Message and rate guys.


End file.
